


Above The Fog #4

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time demands strong minds, great hearts, true faith, and willing hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Fog #4

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "New Moon Rising." Title and summary adapted from Josiah Gilbert Holland's _God, give us men!_

The floor's room is cement, dirt swept into the corners. The door is barred, and the only source of light is shining through a slot high in the far wall.

In seven minutes, the sun will set. Oz could predict it to the exact moment, because it's the night before the full moon, and he can feel it thrumming in his bones.

The light flickers, and he looks up. A young girl peers into his cell. He thinks back to the afternoon, runs through the names of the villagers he met, matches a name to the face.

"Hey, Eriko."

She blinks, her eyelashes barely visible in the fading light. "You'll change soon?"

He nods.

"Does it hurt?"

He nods again.

Silence for a moment, then she whispers. "Have you ever killed someone?" She sounds worried.

He turns over the answer on his tongue, soundlessly, before saying it aloud.

"Yes." He pauses. "Once."

"Oh." There's a shout in the distance, and she yelps, jumps up, kicking pebbles through the window.

One hits Oz in the wrist, faintly stinging.

"I have to go," Eriko says. "See you in the morning?"

Oz starts to say yes, but the sun slips past the horizon.


End file.
